Blessed Be The Darkness
by Araneida
Summary: It's 1981, and Peter Pettigrew has some issues to deal with, like the Death Eaters constantly hounding him for information and his friends' increased edginess. But when he chooses to be on Voldemort's side, what will be gained and what will be lost?
1. Prologue

"Do you know why you're here?"

Don't be afraid.

"N-n-no."

They said He could smell when you were afraid, like a horse.

"I hear that you're close friends with Lily Evans Potter."

With those unnatural nostrils of His.

"Yes, yes."

If you were afraid, they said, he would introduce you to a pain that was beyond imagining, a pain that would make you forget where you were, _who_ you were.

"She's expecting a child, isn't she?"

So you would no longer feel afraid.

"Yes."

A cruelty that was necessary.

"When's the due date?"

Because, after all, fear made people bad informants.

"July."

They were likely to slip up in their terror, give wrong information.

"Wonderful."

But maybe, they said, if you weren't afraid-not at all-he would reward you.

"Now get out of my sight."

He would let you go.

But perhaps that was the real punishment.

Because, if he let you go, then you'd have to go about your business as usual, acting the same way you always had, knowing that you had come face to face with Him.

And nothing could erase that lingering fear.

A/N: If I was a _good _authoress, I would be working on Blood, Sweat, and Tears right now. Unfortunately, I'm not. So I typed up this.

Anyways, I'm actually doing this fic for NaNoWriMo, as well as an original novella. We'll see which one gets to 50,000 words first. (or if either of them do)

R&R, 1st chapter is well on it's way!


	2. Blessed Be The Night

"Hey, Wormy, need a ride home?"

Peter didn't realize he had been half asleep until he was yanked out of his dreamlike state by Sirius's question.

"Uh, no, I can just get back by Floo………."

"You know the Ministry's new regulation-no Floo traffic after 9. All fireplace's are closed."

"Right, right. Well, then I guess I need a ride."

Sirius nodded., turning to Remus.

"How about it, Moony?"

"I've got a broom, I'll be fine."

"Y'know, it's only five days till full moon………."

"I'll be _fine."_

_"_Speaking of full moon, what's happening on full moon night………?"

Sirius let the question dangle until it was picked up by James, who tore his face away from a copy of _Wizarding World Weekly _and looked up.

"We're going marauding."

"Just checking, because Lily thinks we shouldn't-Death Eaters and all."

"Well, we don't have to _tell her_," James said impatiently. "We'll just go and I'll deal with it later."

Sirus shrugged. " Okay, I'm off. Wormtail, are you coming?"

Peter, who had been slowly dozing off, woke himself up quickly and grabbed his coat.

"Right behind you!"

It had been close to a year now since he had been questioned by the Dark Lord, and he had seen neither hide nor hair of him or the Death Eaters, a fact which he took as a good sign. He had no idea why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had questioned him about unborn Harry, but it hadn't seemed to affect anyone. Lily was not attacked during her pregnancy, and she gave birth to Harry with no complications. The Potters had, in fact, been marvelously unaffected by the death surrounding the wizarding world. No one had ever found out about the meeting, a fact that he was immensely grateful for. It was as if it had never happened.

Sirius paused outside to light a cigarette. Although none of the Marauders particularly liked the habit, he said smoking helped him calm his nerves. And he had a lot to be nervous about. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, the people who had held him as dear as their own son, James, had gotten sick and died. And then his brother, Regulus, was found dead, with the Death Eater tattoo on his arm. And if that wasn't enough, he now had little baby Harry to watch out and care for.

Peter loved riding on Sirius's motorcycle. It was thoroughly exhilarating when they it lifted off into the air, and it was both smoother and faster than a broom. The smell of smoke from both the exhaust and Sirius's cigarette, the feel of Sirius's lean shoulders, the familiar sound of the engine, and the sheer speed that they were traveling at high up in the air made the experience both a thrill ride and strangely comforting at the same time. The night was cold, but Peter was warm inside his fleece jacket. It was lucky that Sirius's motorbike was almost his _religion_-he not only got to ride it often, but the vehicle was always in prime condition.

He was dissapointed when Sirius landed right next to his small house abruptly, but didn't show it. He thanked Sirius and went in the door, still feeling like he was in a warm and cozy bubble. His house was warm, and he could turn on the Muggle television in his house and watch BBC...

And then he came face to face with a a Death Eater, and in two seconds his bubble popped.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling and WB do. Really and truly.


End file.
